Endings
by Rigardo
Summary: Ten years have passed. He wonders if she forgot him, she wonders if he remembers her. In the end will he be able to save her from the claws of destiny? Sequel to The Visitor. Irene/OC


Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore.

**Endings**

"Captain!"

People were running off the streets into their homes seeking warmth and refuge from that white pestilent substance known as snow. Rúben actually enjoyed the cold weather, but this was too much, the snow had been coming down for seven days straight and the warrior was starting to wonder when he would be able to feel his owns two hands again.

"Captain!"

_'It's not normal, not normal at all... It's a freak of nature! Snow? I mean, when was the last time it was cold in Rabona?'_ he thought examining his surroundings, with every step he took he hated the white substance more, the streets were covered by it making it hard to walk, not to mention the damn thing was entering his boots, and thanks to it no one wanted to guard the gates, the guards were always complaining about how cold it was outside.

"Captain!"

Finally a male voice stopped Rúben's thoughts, turning around he saw a shaking figure, who had been following him for a while it seemed.

"Lemian? What are you doing here?" Lemian, a knight who fought by Rúben's side many many times, without a doubt one of his most trusted men, and also the greatest troublemaker he had ever met, specially when there were ladies involved...

"Damn it! Are you deaf now?" the tall and muscular man with shoulder-length blond hair was panting like a little girl who had been running for hours, when he just walked a few meters in the snow... Rúben and that pile of muscles had been running for their lives on several occasions so it was surprising to see him getting tired so easily.

"No but you've got to start working out Lemian. I mean if we were in the battlefield..." the warrior trailed off and received a dirty look from his blond friend.

"You know I'm not good with the cold! Remember Pieta? Yeah... No thank you!"

The two men looked at each other and for a while there was only silence, silence that was soon followed by laughter.

"Oh by the gods... Yo-you looked... like a little girl running Lemian!" Rúben said laughing like a mad man.

"Pff look who's talking. You nearly got us killed when you were running with that dead weight of a sword of yours captain." Lemian seemed was starting to turn blue, the already tired man was now struggling for air as he laughed out loud with his friend.

"Yeah... That was fun." the muscular man looked like he might freeze to death so Rúben decided to put him out of his torment "Anyways let's go inside the pub and warm ourselves with some ale, and then you can explain why you were stalking your captain."

"Yeah yeah..."

xxx

_'Somehow this seems very familiar...'_ Irene thought while carrying a seriously wounded Claymore _'Hmph... Of course it seems familiar! It's the same situation as ten years ago.'_

The situation she was in now was very similar to the one she found herself in ten years earlier... Here she was again, carrying the wounded body of a warrior that was more dead than alive

_'Déjà vu...'_

"I am just too kind for my own good..." she said to no one in particular. Using the Quick-Sword technique was not the smartest thing to do, the Organization would be able to track her if she kept doing stupid things like that...

Irene looked at the passed out girl, she seemed familiar, the former Claymore wasn't exactly sure but the girl looked like someone she met long ago... Either ways she was being chased by a powerful warrior, a single digit no doubt _'I guess there was no other choice but to use the Quick-Sword...'_ Irene sighed '_Definitely too kind for my on good.'_

Regaining her stoic expression the silver haired beauty continued continued to carry the unconscious warrior.

xxx

"So what do you think?" Lemian was looking at Rúben like an old lady who loves to gossip.

"A Yoma in Rabona... Slayed by a Claymore..." Rúben examined the pub filled with passed out men and guards who were drinking themselves senseless after a hard days work "Well I only regret that we were not here to see that."

"Haha yeah, the Knights of Rabona would gain even more prestige if we slayed some ugly Yoma butt!" Lemian who had one too many drinks didn't even notice the questioning look Rúben gave him "'Nyways why didn't they just call us instead of them Claymores?"

"They wouldn't admit that a Yoma was inside the walls of the holy city, and the Claymore was probably called in secret, the only reason we know about her is because we're knights. Besides the knights can only be summoned to deal with wars and whatnot." taking his beer to his mouth Rúben drank the amber liquid in one gulp.

"True... Still with Yoma luring around it's amazing how many wars we've seen in our little time as knights." Lemian was a powerhouse, it was almost as if he was born to fight, yet he hated wars. He was a knight, raised to fight, but the blond knight always said he fought for peace and not for war, that was something Rúben truly respected about his friend.

"We're violent by nature, even if we were swimming in Yoma we would still be fighting each others. Humans really are sad creatures..."

"You're depressing me captain... Seriously, that head of yours thinks too much, all you need is your amazing sword skills! Just with that you would still be the best knight of Rabona." Lemian grinned and made an exaggerated gesture with his hand and then pointed at himself "Well, the best after me of course!"

"Yeah right, where would we be if I hadn't come up with that strategy at Pieta? Or at the wastelands? Or at-"

"Alright I get it!" the blond snorted "All I'm saying is you'll never find a lady to marry you if you keep going on about sad creatures and such... I mean with all due respect, you are already 27 captain."

Rúben shot a dirty look at his friend and started to recall all of his conversations on girls with Lemian... The blond powerhouse would run after every female in town and then he would start a discussion with the captain about girls, where Rúben explained why he doesn't have a wife or a love interest. Of course Lemian was way too wasted to remember all the times that happened...

"I mean we're knights! Girls practically throw themselves at us! And you're the captain, I hate to admit it but you might be more popular than me... Do you like men?" and there it was, the question Rúben had heard so many times. Every single time he said the exact same thing, the young captain was starting to wonder if his subordinate had rehearsed that speech.

"No Lemian I do not like men."

"That's a relief!" Rúben sighed at that comment "Really captain, my sister really likes you, she is insane about you and-and I totally approve, you're the greatest man I know..." downing another beer the blond knight signaled the bar keeper to bring him another one.

Insane was right, the girl was indeed beautiful but she got the same genes as her brother and crazy ran in the family... It was amazing that even after hearing that same drunk talk so many times the young captain still frowned every single time Lemian went on a drinking spree and started that conversation.

"I-" like a doll that had its strings cut the knight fell and blacked out, which was a sign that the night was still not over. At least not for the young captain of the Knights of Rabona.

xxx

She seemed to be healing nicely, apparently Irene had a touch for nursing wounded warriors, of course this one was a Claymore and she would heal even if Irene hadn't brought her home.

It was raining, the rain always reminded her of that day... The day her visitor left, she remembered it clear as day, it was ten year back.

_**Ten Years Earlier**_

"_Will we meet again?"_

"_Definitely."_

_The young boy slowly headed for the forest, she could see the hesitance in his every step, he didn't want to leave, and to tell the truth she didn't want him to leave either, there was something about him... Maybe it was because they both shared a wounded heart, or maybe it was because of the way he made her act, Irene had never been so open about her feelings with anyone else, yet with him she found herself telling him her deepest fears and emotions..._

_With a loud sound Irene was brought back to reality and she saw the massive zweihänder on the ground, the young boy was now staring at her, she didn't know what to think, she was confused but somehow the silver haired beauty didn't really care, as long as he stayed for a little while longer he could even throw the sword at her house._

_The boy slowly approached her and wrapped his arms around her slender body holding her near, so near she could feel him breathing, her silver eyes locked with his light brown eyes and he covered his lips with hers sending waves of pleasure coursing through her entire body..._

_There was no need for words, as he released his hold on her Irene could see the pain in his eyes, she wished she could give him a parting smile but, it would be easier if she kept her face void of emotions, easier for him... And easier for her, in her may years as a Claymore, after countless injuries she never felt this kind of pain, even her encounter with Priscilla seemed less painful... Irene was wondering if she was losing her mind._

_Turning his back on the beautiful woman the young boy left._

"_I love you too..." blushing at her own words Irene looked at the setting sun, it really was beautiful._

_That night the gods were relentless, Irene had never seen such intense rain, the silver haired beauty wondered if he was alright... Unable to sleep she stayed up until morning listening to the sound of the water as it fell down on the isolated valley._

"I wonder if he still remembers me..."

Taking her eyes off the falling water Irene removed the blood stained bandages from the unconscious Claymore and grabbed some clean ones.

xxx

"Finally... Home sweet home." after dragging Lemian's unconscious butt through the snow and delivering him to his hyperactive younger sister Rúben was finally where he wanted be.

After six months away from Rabona it was nice to see his comfortable bed... Letting himself drop on the mattress the young captain waited for the sleep to claim him.

xxx

A week had passed since their return to Rabona and things were slow, everyday Lemian got hammered and Rúben had to deal with his sister who insisted on drooling all over him... And during that time there was only one thing on his head.

_'Irene...'_

"Faster!" with one powerful swing Rúben sent the young warrior flying against the wall.

"Calm down captain, you know you can't go too rough on them." Lemian who was leaning against a wall of the barracks was looking bored "Why do we have to train these shrimps anyways?"

"Because we have no missions, and because we have nothing better to do." the young captain answered dodging an attack from one of the guards.

"We should be hitting the pubs looking for ladies..."

"I already told you," swinging his zweihänder Rúben knocked out the last guard "not interested."

"Mystery woman?"

"Mystery woman."

The two friends looked at each other and Lemian shrugged "You know it's been ten years since you told me the story of the lady of your dreams... Don't you think it's time to move on?"

That got him thinking, it had been ten years... That was a long time, and Irene was already older than him when he met her, did she forget about him? The young captain still hanged on to the hope that she would still remembered him but the chances of that were slim.

"Either that or go look for her."

_'Is this what people call an epiphany?'_ the captain wondered as he made up his mind, ten years was a long time and during that time he always wanted to return to her, he wanted to hold her near him again... The only reason he left was because he wanted to be stronger, he wanted to protect his loved ones, he wouldn't allow what happened to Zawi to happen again, becoming a knight was Zawi's dream and so he took his dream and became a knight...

Ten years was the time he took to become the best knight in Rabona, ten years was the time he spent fighting for the happiness and safety of everyone he knew and loved.

Rúben knew that if he left to be with her he wouldn't be able to return to Rabona, Claymores were the same as Yoma in the holy city, that was why even Lemian his best friend only knew Irene as 'the mystery woman'.

"Alright I will!"

"W-wait, WHAT!" the blond looked like he had been hit by a brick and nearly fell down "I was just joking captain!"

"Galk," the captain called the man who was supervising the training of the guards "you take care of the rest."

Rúben disappeared for a while and returned carrying a large backpack "Well then, Lemian, I leave the Knights of Rabona in your hands."

"What do you mean you leave it in my hands? Can't you just come back and-"

"No," Rúben sighed "I won't be returning from this journey."

"Then, let me go with ya captain!" this surprised the warrior, Lemian was like a brother to him and he would trust him with his life, but he never knew the blond powerhouse would try and go with him.

"Are you serious?" Lemian nodded with a serious expression on his face "Why?"

"Because you're my captain and my friend, my loyalty is with you, not with Rabona."

"Thank you Lemian, but what would happen to Rabona without you around?" the blond seemed like he was going to protest but Rúben never gave him the chance "Besides I am going to go find my love, I'm not off to fight an army of Yoma..."

"..." Lemian snorted "Well good luck captain! No, Rúben!"

_'You're a good actor Lemian, but definitely not good enough'_ Rúben could read past the fake smile his friend had put up, but it was best if he left with a fake smile instead of something worse, somehow he really didn't want to see the blond crying fitful tears...

"Thanks Lemian, I'll see you around." turning his back on his current life and on the holy city the captain decided to return to her.

"Attention! Salute!" the warrior turned around to see every guard and knight present saluting his departure.

_'I'm really going to miss you guys...' _

xxx

"One week."

"I was asleep for a week?" getting up the blond girl dashed out of bed.

"Hey." watching the Claymore running for the door Irene had a good idea of what was going through her head "What are you doing?"

"Where's my sword! I have to go now! I have to..."

Tired of the girl's yells Irene grabbed her head and smashed her face against the bed "If you value your life so little then I would be happy to kill you right here. Now you listen up. That woman chasing you is still alive, and she damaged you this much so she shouldn't be coming after you but she's not dead..."

Irene waited for the girls to take in the information and continued "You've lost your sword arm, from now on you have no choice but to learn how to fight with your other arm... Right now you couldn't even kill a single Yoma."

The girls stopped struggling finally realizing the situation she was in "You'd better think about your situation a bit."

Opening the door Irene exited the small house _'It almost felt like it was... Teresa.'_ wondering where she met the young girl the silver haired woman started cutting some wood.

The door opened and the girl came out looking more relaxed, well at least she wasn't screaming and kicking around crying for her sword.

"Did you finish eating?"

"Yes. I didn't even realize how hungry I was until I started eating... You've been a great help, thank you."

"I want to ask you, how do you know my name?" since Irene met her she couldn't understand where the Claymore had heard her name.

"When I joined the organization I searched for everything on that day." _'That day...'_ now she understood who that girl was, the little kid Teresa had with her, the one who saw everything on that day. Her name was...

"May I ask your name?"

"Clare."

"Do you have Teresa inside of you?" it wasn't necessary to ask such a question, she could feel that same aura Teresa had on Clare "I can't believe that child survived to become a half-Yoma... You should have counted your blessings and go on living a normal life."

"Why did you take on Teresa's flesh? Do you plan on taking Priscilla's head?" if that was her plan than it was futile, she should just stop before she was ripped to shreds by that monster "Give it up, there's not a warrior alive capable of killing her, I only crossed swords with her for a moment and lost my left arm."

"After a blow like that I was lucky to survive, since that day I've been here hiding, the fear I felt that day still has not left my body." _'Except maybe... for one moment...'_

"You say I should forget about it, but Teresa was everything to me, she gave me my voice, my name and my happiness," Irene was surprised, she never knew Teresa of the faint smile was that important for the child... "how could I just forget about that day, when it was the day that I lost everything?"

"I see." those who still have a will to fight will always look for another chance, that was why someone like Clare would never give up, that moment Irene decided to help her"Alright, I'll teach you the way of the Quick-Sword."

xxx

"Damn you sun... Where's the snow...?" it had been a few days since he left Rabona and the weather seemed to be determined to mess with him, first the damn snow that just wouldn't stop and now the scorching sun that seemed to be trying to burn him to death.

_'I don't recall it being so hard to travel from her home to Rabona...'_

No matter where he looked the wasteland went as far as the eye could see _'It's my own fault for bringing the zweihänder and my armor...'_

With every step Rúben cursed himself for leaving Lemian behind, maybe he could ask the muscle-man to carry him. Chuckling at that idea the warrior kept on going.

xxx

She was carrying a part of her, this gave her some peace of mind, most warriors wouldn't like to lose a limb even if they weren't fighting, but Irene wanted her to have that arm... That way she knew at least a part of her would be facing off against Priscilla.

_'Now, I guess it's time...'_ teaching the Quick-Sword technique to Clare sent off flares to the Organization, she knew it was only a matter of time but she was happy to know they only came after Clare was already gone.

"It feels like another one was here too. Is she gone?"

"Yes she's gone. She left just a bit ago."

"Well it doesn't matter. You're the one I came for." so she was only here for her, that was a relief, Clare even with her arm wouldn't be able of fending off this woman, not with her current skills "You've been hiding for quite some time not even other warriors could sense you anymore, it was a mistake to practice the Quick-Sword technique..."

"May I ask your name?"

"Rafaela, number 5 in the Organization."

"What is that scar? Something from before you became a half Yoma?" something that made Irene curious was that scar, the one that covered her entire left eye, even an offensive type should be able to heal something so small as that little scar, so that made her wonder, was it something she couldn't heal?

"Is there any reason I should answer to someone about to die? Irene then deserter the Organization as ordered your execution." _'Looks like she's here to finish her orders as fast as possible huh?'_ "I heard you lost an arm but apparently you lost both... How unfortunate for you."

"Not really... Fate follows it's own plans." Irene always knew that the gods would finish her off, she just didn't realize it would take them so long.

She was powerful, now that she started releasing her power it was amazing how she was only number 5 in the Organization "As strong as you are, why have you stopped at number 5?"

"Sorry but I've got no reason to answer that either." _'She really doesn't want to play around...'_

With that Rafaela lunged forwards impaling Irene who didn't even try to dodge her assaulter.

xxx

"!" that pain, Clare though it was almost as if... "Irene... for a moment this right arm..."

xxx

"NGH..." blood was trailing down Rafaela's claymore and dripping on the ground "if-If you wanted to kill me you should have just ripped off my head... Impaling me won't cut it."

"The Organization was very clear, you are to be executed, in the most painful way possible." looking as calm as ever Rafaela continued her speech "We do not take lightly to deserters."

xxx

"There was someone here not long ago." kneeling down the warrior scanned the area "Where are you Irene." the words were so plain that it wasn't even a question.

Suddenly a loud crashing sound reached the knight's ears, whatever it was it wasn't just passing by, it seemed to be throwing a party out there. Grabbing his mighty zweihänder he started running as fast as his two legs allowed him to. Running through those woods it felt like that day ten years ago, except now he wasn't running for his life... He might be running for someone else's life.

_'Dammit!'_ the trees were in his way, he couldn't see... But he could listen, as the panting sounds were starting to scare him.

Finally out of the woods the knight gasped at the sight. Irene with several cuts spread throughout her body and a massive wound on her stomach was struggling for air, and in front of her holding a sword covered in blood was a Claymore.

xxx

"I think this should be enough." Rafaela readied herself "Sorry but it's time to go."

Dashing forward the warrior prepared for impact with her target's head, and there was an impact, a massive impact that sent Rafaela flying back.

Standing between Rafaela and Irene was an armored man holding a massive sword, now she understood what had happened... She was quite impressed that the man was capable of sneaking up on her.

When she was moving at that much speed it was hard for her to sense anything and even harder to defend herself, when he swung that thing at her head, Rafaela barely had time to block it, and thanks to her momentum she nearly crashed into the ground.

_'Who is he? A normal person would have been trampled... And why is he protecting one of us half breeds?"_

"May I ask who you are?"

"I am Rúben, Captain of the Knights of Rabona." taking a battle stance the knight made sure his entire body covered Irene "I order you to cease your attack at once! If you, a half-Yoma, harms me that will mean war against the holy city!"

xxx

Was it a dream? The man in front of her... There was no doubt it was him, Rúben! The young warrior she saved ten years ago. He looked older, but his spiky, wild hair was the same, and so were his light brown eyes.

The pain from her wounds was starting to take its tool on her... her eyes slowly closed as she fought to keep them open, she wanted to keep looking at him, she wanted to...

xxx

That was dumb strategy but hey! He had pulled off greater miracles with stupider strategies when he commanded the Knights.

"Why do you, a Knight of Rabona, protect a half-Yoma? You must have noticed that woman is the same as me."

Well that was it, there was no way she would be backing down now, a Knight isn't supposed to protect Yoma or Claymores, if one was to protect one they would be stripped of their privileges, that meant there was only one thing he could use to keep his head on his shoulders. Claymores cannot under any circumstances kill a human being.

"I have my reasons." Rúben gulped, he had no idea why another Claymore was attacking Irene but he would first rip out his own heart before letting Irene die "Why are you attacking a comrade?"

"That woman is not a comrade but a deserter. I am merely executing her in the name of the Organization. You, Rabona Knight, should be happy. That's one less Claymore."

"I see... There's nothing I can do to make you back off is there?"

"I am afraid not."

Tightening his grip on his zweihänder Rúben knew there was only one way to keep Irene safe, he would have to fight!

"Very well, then ready yourself." he was strong, but the enemy was a Claymore, even Lemian wouldn't dare face off against a Claymore...

"You wish to fight me?" Rafaela showing emotion for the first time had an expression of pure shock spread across her face "Why would a human go to such lengths to keep one of us safe?"

"Like I said I have my reasons."

"Very well... I believe you shouldn't die from having your legs detached."

_'What?'_ before he could understand what was happening he found himself blocking a powerful attack from the woman in front of him. The attacks kept on coming, each stronger than the previous.

_'Dammit, I have to attack otherwise...'_ something splattered on his face... Blood... the Claymore was becoming too fast for him to keep up, and as a result his body was starting to suffer several small cuts.

Swinging the zweihänder as hard as he could Rúben saw the woman crouch, that was what he was hoping she'd do. He kicked the woman in the face as hard as he could he saw blood fly from her nose and mouth.

_'Once more!'_ kicking her yet again the woman dropped her claymore as she moaned and tried to reached for her face.

"That should be-" with a cracking sound the his wrist broke as the Claymore grabbed him "AAAGHH!"

"Move." with that the woman kicked the knight in the stomach and grabbed her claymore "You seem surprised, did you expect a different outcome?"

_'As I thought.. a Claymore is on a whole different level...'_ he was angry, he was frustrated, why couldn't he do anything? Was he really going to let that woman kill Irene?

"NO!" forcing his hurt body up he could feel his ribs shattered under his skin, Rafaela was looking at him like she had seen a ghost.

"Why do you stand? Why do you persist?" the woman sighed "I really didn't wish to do this, since it might actually kill you, but you leave me no choice... If you won't stay down I will sever your legs."

_'Dammit, Dammit, DAMMIT! Why can't I save her like she saved me? Why am I being so useless...'_

Rafaela who started dashing towards him was suddenly tackled and thrown off course, Rúben didn't know what had happened but he thanked the gods for the luck.

"Captain! Grab your lady and run!" a very muscular man was holding down the scarred Claymore...

"Lemian!" Rúben couldn't believe what had happened, Lemian had followed him and was now risking his neck to save Rúben's legs and another Claymore.

"What are you doing captain? Hurry up!" suddenly the blond knight's face gained an expression of pain as he spat blood "I never knew a girl could punch this hard..."

"Lemian..."

Why was he doing that? Maybe he could kill her now, if he grabbed his zweihänder and impaled the damn woman...

"Captain drop that dead weight of a sword of yours! You won't be able to-" again the face of the blond knight showed intense pain "to... to kill her! I can't keep her down for much longer."

Brought back by the yells of his friend Rúben dropped his sword "Lemian... Thank you!"

"Yeah yeah..."

Running to Irene Rúben made sure she was still breathing and then he gently took her into his arms fighting off the pain of his shattered bones _'This is nothing compared to what Lemian is feeling!'_

"Hey... Want to meet in the pub? I'll buy you a drink..."

"Sure Captain, I'll see ya there tomorrow."

"Alright."

Without looking back the young captain started to run as fast as he could ignoring the growing pain and the several broken bones, leaving his friend behind... All that mattered right now was Irene.

xxx

"You failed?"

"I am afraid so... There was human interference."

"Did you kill any humans?"

"..." Rafaela took a while to remember the events of that day but soon came up with the answer "No."

"Good... Can you still sense Irene?"

"No."

"I see..."

xxx

Rúben knocked several times on the door and waited until a familiar figure appeared "Oh Lord Rúben! Who should I thank for your presence?" The captain sighed, he would never get used to Lemian's sister, it was one thing to have a crush on someone, but this was just... Too much.

"Shafira, I am just here to visit Lemian."

"Oh come in come in... My brother is upstairs in my room." _'I don't even want to know...'_ Rúben thought amused at the fact that his manly subordinate was sleeping in that... room.

He trailed after Shafira up the stairs and into her room, it was a normal room except for the huge amount of dolls the girl kept all over the place.

"Lemian the captain is here to see _us_." It was hard to believe that Lemian's sister was 24, the girl acted like a child.

"Hey Captain... I was starting to think you might have died." it was hard to see him like that, Lemian was lying on his sister's bed covered in cast, he really was a tough man.

"Come on, you know I wouldn't die that easily!"

"Well you disappeared for a week... AND you still haven't paid me my drink, what was I supposed to think?"

"How can you still talk like that with almost every bone in your body broken?"

"Haha..."

"I'll go get you something to eat my lord..." the blond woman darted out of the room and down the stairs faster than the captain could explain that he didn't need anything.

"She likes you." Rúben turned his head to see Lemian's eyebrows going up and down in a strange fashion.

"I guess... Anyways, I gotta ask how did you get out of there?"

"Well I held out for two hours, then she finally broke free and started running somewhere... A few hours later a traveler passed by and carried me to the nearest town, from there... Well I paid some guy to bring me on a horse."

"Two hours? You held out for two hours?"

"Well I figured that was what it would take for you to run away... Personally I would have been able to escape in less than thirty minutes." the blond man was grinning and looking as happy as ever even though he was severely injured.

"Thank you Lemian..."

"Hey don't get all weird on me."

"You risked your neck for this fool... Not to mention you also saved Irene..."

"Ah mystery girl as a name! Captain it doesn't matter to me if you're in love with a Claymore or a human girl." Lemian yawned and continued "Like I said the rules of Rabona aren't my rules, I pledged loyalty to you captain."

"Thank you Lemian!"

"Yeah yeah..." the blond man smiled once more "Just go to your lady." Rúben smiled back at his subordinate and headed off.

xxx

Irene was sitting on the bed looking out the window at the sky when the door opened and Rúben entered the small house, he was looking tired and the bandages around his waist and arm didn't make him look much better.

"How are you feeling?" she heard him say in his gentle voice.

"Better." she looked at him and saw him smile "You have good friends."

"Yes, yes I do."

"Now what?"

"What do you mean?" he looked confused at the silver haired woman as he sat down next to her.

"I am... like this," Irene looked at her shoulders where she was missing both her arms "and well, you're a knigh-"

"Irene, do you remember when I left ten years ago?" the silver haired beauty nodded and Rúben held her close "I still love you... Do you love me?"

"..." seconds passed, minutes passed... Irene knew what the answer was and she wanted to say it, but she couldn't. Because if she said her true feelings he would stay by her side no matter how dark the situation, no matter how much he would have to suffer... Yet she wanted to say it, she wanted to be selfish and say it! "I love you, I... have always loved you... But it would be wrong to stay with me, if you stay with me more executors like Rafaela will co-"

The former warrior never got the chance to start her speech about how bad it would be, about how wrong it was, because the knight covered his lips with hers and embraced her.

_'Right, wrong. Who cares about all that, all I know is... I love you.'_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**Endings... I can never pull them off the way I want to... Oh well.

Anyways this is the sequel to **The Visitor **I decided to make this because I wanted closure and I kind of left the first story with an open ending. I made it this way so I could save Irene and give her a happy ending with my OC without changing the main plot of the manga. So yeah... Probably not the best piece of literature but I think it turned out pretty nicely, flame me if you must.

Thanks to the Evangelion Live Symphony, the Shinji Ikari Theme played by them was great inspirational material.

And thank you to all of you who read it all the way to the end!


End file.
